


War and Life

by jungfrau27



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Multi, Sadala AU, Times of War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 19:17:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20296615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungfrau27/pseuds/jungfrau27
Summary: Even during a war, you can get a time to rest. When Bardock and his crew run into three other Saiyans in war-torn Sadala, it turned out as a pleasant time passing.Don't own the characters (exept the OC) or the original story).Acaranna is the beta of this work. It's a part of my Sadala AU. Wrote it in my hard times, and I found some rest in it. Hope you will enjoy it too!





	1. Unexpected Furlough

The owner of the place looked around, letting out a disappointed huff and picked an empty glass from the counter. The bar was empty, as it had been the evening before and the week before that. Because of the situation on the planet, everyone who could fight or just assist on the battlefield got mobilized. The place was poorly lit because the electricity went down again. The chairs sat overturned on the tables, and a thick layer of dust covered the floor. The bartender came here because he didn’t want to stay at home. And, who knew – maybe there will be customers that day!

“I wonder,” he grunted into a dark, empty space, “if those morons who sit in the Senate can put their shit together for long enough to fight back. I hope that the kids manage to kick those cowards for good.”

He returned the glass to its place and cast a quick glance toward the radio. Too bad he didn’t purchase a scouter when he still could. Oh, nevermind. He will make it work. Also, he needed to turn on the emergency power supply – it was completely dark inside.

All of a sudden, the entrance door opened and four people entered the room. The bartender peered into the dark, trying to examine the visitors. From what he could judge, they were three men and a woman.

“Need a light, _bvafu?” _a man’s voice called out to him with a sneering tone. “We got some. Well, in the form of a flashlight.”

“I didn’t expect visitors for today, so I didn’t bother myself to get up and lit the emergency power supply for nothing.” He grumbled. “Shouldn’t you be on the battlefield or something?”

“Even during a war, you can get a furlough.” A female voice noted idly. “That’s why we here.”

“You lucky runts.” The bartender chuckled, getting up from his chair. “As you can see, the whole place is yours for the evening. Take a seat, and I’ll be right back.”

“Thank you.” The group entered the room, closing the door behind them.

When the bartender returned from the emergency room, the customers sat at one of the tables. All of them wore black uniforms and battle armors on their upper body. Their army boots were covered with dust and their faces were dirty.

“Damn it, I can’t believe that you, as battle units, got a furlough.” The bartender shook his head with disbelief. “ Every man there is on the count nowadays.”

“The Mother was lenient to us.” The woman smiled playfully. Her purple eyes sparkled mischievously.

“Or the commanders, who are not interested in our presence in the capital.” The commander of the group noted tiredly, massaging the back of his neck. The bartender knew how to spot a commander, just from looking at their statures and attitudes. Such a young man – and already a commander.

One of his companions, a tall, burly man with prominent cheekbones nudged him with his elbow.

“Relax, ‘Dock. How about a drink?”

“I am relaxing, Tora.” The man gave him a tired look. “I am sitting, my baggage is down from my shoulders, and soon I’ll get a beer.”

Tora messed with his hair a laughed.

“Serious as always. Hey, Leek!” He turned to the third man, who rested his shaved head on his arms. “Want something too? Give me a sign of life!”

Leek slowly raised his gaze, giving him the stink eye and flipping him the bird. Everyone burst in roaring laughter, even the bartender.

“Now, now, not that alive!” The woman coughed, wiping the corner of her eye. “I thought you were better than this!”

“Sorry, Fasha.” Leek smiled and stretched his arms. “Tora needed a sign, and I gave it to him.”

“The universal one, no less,” Bardock smirked, crossing his legs. “So, can we order now?”

“Sure thing, lads.” The bartender gave them a lopsided grin. “Beer?”

“Three beers and a cocktail? Please.” Fasha smiled happily at the bartender.

“In a moment.”

***

“They rushed the attack on the Red Palace. I told Vegeta it was a bad idea.”

Bardock sipped from his bottle and huffed angrily. Tora shrugged.

“You held the others back as long as you could. This pot boiled for 6 years, no wonder it exploded. Yet, I bet you’re worried about other things at the moment.”

“Like?” Bardock replied indifferently, rolling the bottle between his fingers. Tora grinned.

“Our commander, ‘Dock. You still hurt.”

Bardock cast a quick gaze toward him.

“I hurt for her, not because of her.”

“Aww, you’re such a knight, ‘Dock”. Tora patted him on the shoulder, still grinning. “Gingri got other standards, huh?”

“I knew I had no chance,” Bardock clenched his fist, “but she chose him? That narrow-minded, stubborn oaf?”

“Paragus and you have a history together,” Fasha noted idly, playing with a straw. “Besides, we all know, that Gingri is “gifted” with the same qualities as him. These two found each other.”

“If she had the same qualities, our unit would lose any battle we entered into.” Bardock protested.

“Oh. Right.” Fasha sipped from her cocktail and chuckled. “Yes, she is attentive to our opinions and is able to come up with alternative ways to win a battle. But in other aspects, she can be intolerable.”

“You’re jealous.” Leek snorted, staring into his glass. “Gingri is a good commander.”

“Me? Psh.” Fasha shrugged. “A poor taste in men is not something to be envious about. And she could save herself some injuries if she acted wisely.”

“Yes, she is not careful enough.” Tora nodded, adjusting his ponytail. “But you can say that about anyone from the high ranked command”.

“Look at the bright side,” Leek laughed, “she could end up with Vegeta.”

Bardock spat his beer across the table and coughed.

“Don’t scare the boy, Leek!” Fasha shook her head while giving Bardock a couple of strong pats on the back. “Eww.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Leek scratched his neck. “Sorry, ‘Dock.”

Bardock’s left eye twitched and he let out a couple of short coughs. His bandana slipped over his eyes so he pushed it back up.

“Leek.” He muttered. “You can be disgusting sometimes, you know that?”

“Hey, I wouldn’t call it disgusting,” Tora narrowed his eyes, “I’d define it as ‘_Thinking out loud when nobody asked for it._’”

“It’s ah… okay, yes.” Leek’s ears flushed, and he turned his sight away.

“But we all agree with you here.” Tora laughed, giving him an encouraging slap on the back. “It’s a depressing thought indeed.”

Bardock sighed and turned toward the bartender.

“Hey, _bvafu_, can you turn on the radio, please? “

“Sure thing,” the bartender yawned, “if the radio would catch anything. Since the riots began, there is a problem with the wireless signals on the planet”.

“Also with the food, electricity and water supply…” Tora smirked.

“We still got toilet paper,” Fasha shrugged.

“And a battle spirit. For now.” Leek chuckled.

“Blockading the planet turned out to be a crucial mistake.” Bardock’s lower lip twitched. “We need to take down the supporters of the old regime, before they can take action. The whole thing can damage our intergalactic image and trade connections.“

“Wait. I thought you told the others to negotiate with the old senators, before entering the Red Palace, no?” Leek’s brows furrowed with confusion.

“Only with those, who are interested,” Bardock’s expression hardened. “Only five or six listened to us. Including Vegeta.”

“He is a sneaky fellow.” Fasha winced with aversion. “He probably is up to something.”

“We can trust no one nowadays.” Bardock tapped his fingers on the table. “The stakes are too high. Yet, we desperately need any possible assistance, and Vegeta is not the worst option to lean on. For now, at least.”

“Even with all this going on, we managed to get a week off,” Tora stretched his arms and grinned. “What a luxury.”

“Someone wants us to stay away from Amarath,” Bardock shook his head in disagreement. “Something is happening out there. Those who could be considered the voice of reason were absent at the last meeting.”

“Like who?” Leek gazed at the ceiling.

“Gingri. Or our previous commander. Hell, even Paragus.” Bardock spat into the ashtray and pursed his lips.

“Are you talking about Taro?” Leek’s eyes lit up. “What a great man! I liked him. Too bad they sent him away.”

“To command over a non-combat unit, yes.” Fasha propped up her chin with the palm of her hand. “They are afraid of people who can think outside the box.”

“I’ve talked to him two seasons ago,” Tora cracked his fingers. “He is doing well. Told me that he got a decent troop, but he feels bad for the boys.”

“Yes, I know.” Bardock cleared his throat. “The non-combat troops are treated like shit. And Oozaru blockers… it’s a recipe for disaster.”

“Ho, there we go!” The bartender knocked on the radio. “You piece of metal junk!”

Bardock made a sign to his friends. They stopped talking and turned their heads toward the bartender.

“I’m glad we are the only visitors for now,” Tora muttered.

“Sh.” Bardock frowned.

_“…the clashes between the police and the rebellion forces continuing.” _The broadcast was unclear, with losing the signal every few seconds. _“The water mobility system is repeatedly being sabotaged. According to senator Cilantro, the main goal of the rebels is to destroy all vital facilities…”_

“No shit.” Bardock stared at his empty bottle.

_“…and detach the planet from other important sources of supplies.” _

“Duh.” Tora rolled his eyes.

“Come on, you piece of shit,” the bartender knocked on the radio again. “I know you’re losing signal again… Heh, that reminds me of the past conflict.”

“Do you remember the previous war, _bvafu_?” Leek asked the bartender.

“Pft, I lost a leg and any shred of faith I had in the current Senate during the Arcosian-Tuffle invasion.” The bartender sighed. “ I hope the rebels will end them for good.” 

“You should be careful, _bvafu,” _Bardock chuckled. “This kind of talk is quite dangerous nowadays.”

“As if I have anything to lose, boy,” The bartender shook his head, with a disdained look on his face. “We experienced this before. The same behavior, the same consequences. Oh, this junk is back to life!”

_“…the officials are asking the non-combat units and citizens to pay attention to any suspicious activity. Keep your weapons close to you and if you cannot handle the threat, please call…” _

“That’s enough.” Tora grimaced. “Nothing important.”

“Right, now let’s go home and get some sleep,” Fasha stretched, yawning.

“Sleep? But it’s too early.” Leek protested. “How about taking a walk along the promenade?”

“And to where?” Fasha glanced at him questioningly. “Everything is closed at this hour.”

“We could stroll through the city,” Tora scratched his neck. “But it looks like there are no lights outside.”

It was then that the entrance door opened again and three figures entered the bar. Bardock turned his head to study the new visitors.

The newcomers were two men and a woman. One of the men and the woman were dressed in dark gray uniforms – defining them as non-combat soldiers. The other man wore a dark blue shirt and black pants – probably a medical unit soldier. He leaned on his companion, hopping on one foot. Bardock also noticed the staffs behind their backs.

Only the Moon clergy used them.

“Okay, we can stop here,” one of them said, scanning the room. “The place looks empty and qui…”

He stopped, staring at Bardock and his crew. Leek’s jaw dropped open for a moment, but then he grinned.

“Beets! Buddy!”

“_Saurtah!” _Beets smiled and waved before supporting his companion again. “What a coincidence! I thought you stayed in Amarath.”

“No, we’re on furlough,” Leek laughed. “And what about you? Where is your troop?”

“Eh, they moved forward with our commander.” Beets shrugged. “We – I mean, Daikio and I – got the order to stay here.”

“A mission?” Leek chuckled. “This guy is Daikio, I suppose?”

He pointed at Beets’ companion - a middle-aged man with an average complexion and height. His jet-black hair collected in a ponytail, a bit longer than Tora’s. His steel-gray eyes got half-covered by bangs, which fell on his high forehead. A well-groomed goatee covered his chin.

“That’s me.” Daikio nodded and smiled crookedly. “And what’s your name, young man?”

“I’m Leek.” Leek waved and smiled at him. “ And those are Tora, Fasha and…”

“Officer Bardock.” Daikio bowed his head. “What an honor.”

“Greetings.” Bardock bowed back. “You’re a Storm brother, I see.”

“You noticed it from my greeting, right? You’re sharp.” Daikio smiled.

“The white staff behind your back made it obvious. But thank you. You look like a decent fighter.”

“If I was a decent fighter, I wouldn’t have foolishly sprained my ankle,” Daikio huffed angrily and shook his head.

“And who is the fair lady behind you?” Tora winked. The woman blushed and hesitantly stepped closer.

“I’m Gine,” she replied quietly. “And they saved me.”

“’_They’_ is a bit of a strong definition,” Beets snorted. “Daikio did the majority of the work.”

“You've noticed her in the first place,” Daikio said calmly. “And you broke one of the punks’ hands with your staff trick.”

“You have to sit,” Beets ignored him and stepped closer. He pulled one of the chairs out before looking up. “May I?”

“Of course,” Tora and Fasha moved out of the way to make some room.

“Alright, here we go.” Beets helped Daikio over to the chair. Daikio managed to sit down by himself but hissed with pain.

“I think we should look for a doctor.” Gine glanced at him. “You’re slipped really bad.”

“It’s okay.” Daikio leaned forward to take off his boot. “It’s just a twisted ankle. Nothing more.”

“How you can be so confident about it?” Beets shook his head in disbelief.

“I’m a combat paramedic, remember?” Daikio chuckled.

“Yeah, and I’m combat mechanic, but I can’t tell why a device is out of order without examining it first.” Beets crossed his arms over the chest.

“That’s what I’m going to do right now, you sourpuss.” Daikio took the boot off, exposing his foot. “Okay, let’s try to move it a bit…ow ow ow!”

“Hey, _bvafu,_ do you got any ice?” Bardock asked the bartender.

“Yes, in a moment,” The bartender put the empty glass aside and moved over to the cooler.

“Ugh… okay, looks like my joints and bones remained in their place...” Daikio tried to move his foot. He grimaced. “Yet, I’m probably immobilized for the next couple of days.”

“Great.” Beets rubbed his face with his palm.

“Hey, don’t be like this.” Daikio grinned up at him. “Think about it – we can postpone our mission and rest!”

“Yes, we can.“ Beets massaged his forehead. “If we find a location with two wells, that are close to each other, we are covered.”

“Geez, can you shut down your brain for a moment, kid?” Daikio cackled. “Calm down already.”

“Here is your ice, lads.” The bartender brought over a towel-wrapped bag of ice. “You’re welcome.”

“Thank you, _bvafu.”_ Daikio smiled. “Now, where are my bandages?”

He picked up his backpack and dug his hands into it.

“Do you want to take a seat, Gine?” Tora glanced at the girl, who stood quietly next to Daikio. She looked shyly at him and nodded.

“Yes, thank you.”

“Here.” He pulled out a chair. Gine walked up to it and sat down.

“Where are you from, Gine?” Fasha asked.

“I’m from Earth.” She replied, nervously twirling a strand of hair around her finger. “I came to Sadala to get my education and do my army service.“ She sighed and her shoulders drooped. “I served as a troop cook in unit GR-43. Because of the situation on the planet, I got demobilized along with my comrades. I came to Sango, trying to catch any shuttle that is heading to Earth, but…”

“Because of the blockade, there are no shuttles from Sadala at the moment.” Bardock sighed. “You unlucky girl.”

Gine shrugged.

“When I realized that, I tried to find a Semphire temple, and contact my parents. Unfortunately, I got lost and ran into a group of men.”

“Oh, dear.” Fasha shook her head.

“Yes, ha-ha.” Gine let a nervous short laugh and bit her nail. “I tried to defend myself, but…”

“You didn’t stand a chance… Gine?” Bardock shook his head. “People lost their shame recently.”

“I was lucky, though.” Gine grinned. “Daikio and Beets saved my life.”

Beets stood next to Daikio’s chair, completely lost in his thoughts. 

“Hey, Beets? How about dropping your backpack, and taking a seat?” Tora snorted.

“Ah? Oh.” Beets looked a bit flustered. “Oh, right. Lost myself in calculations. May I, Leek?” He pointed to the chair next to him.

“Uh, ah… Yes!” Leek nodded eagerly. 

Tora and Fasha exchanged wicked smiles while Bardock chuckled. Beets sat down and winced, rubbing his left side.

“Are you okay, buddy?” Leek asks with concern.

“He got kicked in the ribs,” Daikio explained calmly, bandaging his foot. “ I checked him over, he is okay. A couple of bruises never killed anyone.” 

Beets took a small device from his pocket and sunk into his calculations again. Daikio rolled his eyes but said nothing.

“So, what are you gonna do now?” Fasha stared at her empty glass.

“We are on a mission until commander Taro contacts us.” Beets muttered, still calculating.

“Wait. Taro is your commander?” Tora whistled. “You are lucky fellows.”

“Indeed.” Daikio closed his backpack and set it down in front of his chair. “At the moment, our troop is heading to Karela.”

“I think, I know why.” Bardock frowned.

“Of course you do.” Daikio placed his bandaged foot on the backpack. “You’re well informed about the situation.”

“More than I want to.” Bardock’s jaw tightened.

“And you, Gine?” Fasha turned to the girl.

“Oh… I’ll look for a place to sleep, and try to contact my parents.”

“Hey, you can come to our place if you want.” Leek grinned.

“Are you sure? Our apartment may be quite big, but we got… seven people.” Fasha looked around the room.

“Nah, it’s fine.” Leek brushed it off.

“Thank you.” Gine smiled.

“It’s nothing.” Leek blushed, throwing a quick glance at Beets. Tora and Fasha snorted quietly.

“Can you walk, Daikio?” Bardock turned to the combat medic.

“More like hop along,” he cackled. “ I can handle it.”

“I can carry you on my back.” Tora rubbed his shoulder. “You don’t look heavy.”

“If you don’t mind, of course.” Daikio scratched behind his ear.

“I wouldn’t suggest it in the first place if I minded.” Tora chuckled.

“Thank you.”

“Have a good night, _bvafu_”. Bardock paid for their drinks and saluted the bartender. “Take care.”

“You too, lads.” The bartender returned the gesture though less sharp. “Be careful.”

The group took their belongings and headed outside the bar. Because of the dire situation, they decided to walk instead of fly.

The weather was warm but pleasant. Bardock and his comrades felt the light breeze on their heated faces. Their steps on the cobbled sidewalk echoed through the empty streets. With the street lamps out of order, the way to their quarters was completely dark and silent. The group could see the patches of the vibrant starry sky through the labyrinth of the houses.

“The electricity is down again.” Beets noted, looking around.

“Does it matter?” Gine laughed with joy. “Look at the sky! It’s so beautiful tonight.”

“I bet,” Tora smirked.

“It’s funny.“ Leek raised his gaze to the sky. “There is war at the moment, but the sky is calm. Some things never change.“

“The sky is eternal.” Daikio smiled. “Wars are temporary.”

Bardock walked in front, throwing gazes here and there – Sango was generally a calm city, but he still preferred to be on guard. Fasha yawned and rolled her shoulders.

“How long are we walking?”

“The distance between our apartment and the bar is fifteen minutes. Three, if we fly.” Leek gave her an apologizing look.

“Ough, those bastards.” Fasha shook her head. “Flying saves time.”

“Any plans for the evening?” Tora looked at the others.

“Not much. Everything is closed, and to be honest, we all need to rest.” Bardock stretched his arms – the backpack felt heavy on his shoulders.

“Yes, we get a chance to sleep at last.” Leek sighed but grinned. “Eight hours instead of three. Sweet!”

Gine smiled lightly.

“Oh my. How little people need to be happy, right?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bvafu - a respect call of an old man at Sadala. Usually, to a men that are above 60-70 years old.


	2. Battles and Daydreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are living in a place with another 6 people? You are waiting in line for 5 hours to get your food? You are cleaning in pairs? Worry not! Life is still beautiful~!

“Catching up with the news, ‘Dock?” Tora folded his arms, looking at his childhood friend.

“I’m trying to keep up with the occurring situation.” Bardock narrowed his eyes. “Just in case.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Tora rolled his eyes. “And who whined around that he got tired from this shit? Right. Bardock, son of Parnosh.”

“There is a difference between involving and observing, you know.” Bardock frowned, adjusting the scouter on his ear.

“I don’t understand you, man,” Tora shook his head. “You got a week off. A whole frigging week! To sit flat on your ass and getting paid for it. Yet, instead of relaxing and enjoying life, you are glued to your scouter, trying to catch any news. What’s wrong with you for Cunber’s sake?”

“Look,” Bardock raised his gaze, giving Tora a deadly glare. “As an officer in charge, I must know about the political environment on our planet. Even if I’m not going to cooperate with any of the current parties, I should be ready for anything.”

“Are you trying to track down Gingri?” Tora chuckled.

“That’s enough!” Bardock slammed his fist on the floor, clenching his teeth. “Please, Tora. Not now.”

“Whoa, buddy.” Tora threw his hands in the air. “It’s okay. I’m worried, that’s all.”

“Don’t be.” Bardock let out a heavy sigh. “Gingri will be fine. She is a big girl, and she’s able to take care of herself.”

“Sure thing.” Tora sat next to him, hugging him by the shoulders. “Hey, how about sparring? To stretch up.”

“We can give it a try.” Bardock shrugged. Tora huffed desperately.

“C’mon, ‘Dock. We need to recharge.”

“Alright.” Bardock pressed on the button of the scouter, putting it aside. “Actually, I’m eager to kick your ass right now.”

“Because I interrupted his highness from his daily news?” Tora snorted.

“You got that right.”

They went out, looking around. Daikio sat on the stairs, which led to the patio. In the last two days, he had claimed this spot as his resting place. His injured leg held elevated on his backpack. Daikio smoked his pipe and held his book on his knees. Fasha sat next to him, staring blankly at the next building.

“Good afternoon, lads.” He greeted them warmly. “Going somewhere?”

“A sparring session.” Tora grinned. “Bardock is craving for his daily butt-kicks.”

“You wish.” Bardock cracked his fingers, narrowing his eyes. “You will regret these words, intruder.”

“Uh-huh.” Tora stretched his arms, giving Bardock a mocking look. “You will eat dust first.”

Daikio chuckled, stuffing his pipe again:

“Alright, you hot heads, how about not going full strength this time? You will destroy the quarter.”

“Don’t worry, djuah, we won’t.” Bardock cracked his neck. “I’ll teach this moron a lesson. Nothing more.”

“Come at me, ‘Dock,” Tora smirked, taking a battle stance. “Show me what you got, snowflake!”

Fasha sighed, rolling her eyes. Daikio smirked, taking a toke from his pipe.

“I bet you see that on a daily basis.”

“Since we were kids,” She gave him a lopsided grin. “But I’m worried. Four hours passed, and the kids haven’t returned from the market yet.”

“You are talking about Beets and Gine?” Daikio frowned, tapping his pipe against the edge of the book. “I afraid it’s because of the blockade. The food supplies are coming later than usual.”

“Maybe.” Fasha chewed her lip, casting him a quick glance. “Yet, they are non-combatants. To some muggers out there they would seem like an easy target.”

“I see.” Daikio shook his head, shifting on his place. “Yet, they are tougher than they seem. Beets can protect them both.”

“I will wait for an hour.” Fasha folded her hands on her chest, letting a long sigh. “If they haven’t returned by then, I’ll go and search for them.”

“You were a Storm sister once?” Daikio looked at her with sudden interest.

“You’ve come to this conclusion, because of my will to defend people? Geez, djuah, I thought you are better than this.” Fasha shook her head with disbelief, giving him a crooked smile.

“I’m not eager to divide people into categories.” Daikio smiled, putting his pipe aside and folding his hands behind his head. “Yet, you’ll be a decent Storm sister.”

“Perhaps.” Fasha shrugged, “But I’m a proud Flame sister, and I’m more than happy with this.”

“Okay, okay.” Daikio gave her an apologizing smile. “Oh, and we better move away.”

“Wha…” Fasha’s eyes widened, but then she facepalmed. “Oh, hell, no.”

After a couple of seconds, Tora crashed into the wall, landing next to the stairs. Bardock stood in a victorious pose, throwing his fist in the air.

“Ha!” Daikio and Fasha heard his triumphant voice. “You got rusty, my dear friend. Guess you should train more!”

“He missed us by a couple of centimeters,” Daikio noted peacefully. “It was a close call if you ask me.”

“Dear Mother, they are always get carried away with their sparring sessions.” Fasha rested her elbows on her knees, letting an annoyed huff. “We don’t have the money to repair the wall at the moment.”

Tora propped himself on one elbow, rubbing his cheekbone. He looked irritated.

“Did you see that, fellows?” He called, sitting on the ground. Daikio and Fasha could see a big bruise developing on Tora’s cheekbone. “You had to punch me in the face? You brute!”

“Think fast next time and you will not miss a punch, dude.” Bardock waved off the words, coming closer. “Need a hand?”

“Nah, I’m good.” Tora climbed to his feet, kneading his shoulder. “But I demand a re-match, man.”

“Tora, take your defeat with honor.” Bardock chuckled. “Don’t be such a drama queen.”

“Hey, what the heck is going on?” Leek crawled outside, yawing painfully wide. “People trying to sleep here, you know.”

“They tried to destroy our apartment, Leek. Again.” Fasha gave Tora and Bardock a reproachful look. “Restless baboons.”

“Fasha is so gentle and caring as always.” Tora cackled, massaging the back of his neck. “The wall survived our clash pretty well.”

“Let the boys be boys, Fasha.” Leek yawned again, scratching his chest idly. “Give them credit for not breaking anything this time.”

“Should I bow down and be grateful?” Fasha pursued her lips, giving Bardock and Tora a mock salute. “Such a consideration!”

“Aww, Fasha, don’t be mad.” Tora gave her a friendly smile, coming up next to her. “We’ve been very careful this time, see?”

He tried to hug her by the waist but Fasha turned away, rubbing her temples.

“You guys can be a serious pain in the neck. Like, for real.”

Bardock sat on the stairs next to Daikio, adjusting his red bandana on his forehead.

“Where are the kids by the way? They should bring our food already.”

“Fasha and I discussed the situation earlier.” Daikio sighed, closed his book and put it down next to the pipe. “Four and a half hours passed, and they still aren’t here.”

“I hope they didn’t run into some marauders out there.” Bardock frowned. “But, it could happen because of the delayed arrival of supplies.”

“Yes, I pointed that possibility out already.” Daikio stretched and yawned. “Fasha told me that if they haven’t returned by now, she will go and search for them in the city.”

“I’ll join her.” Bardock’s nostrils flared, and his jaw tightened. “Curse those impatient brats.”

“Are you talking about the rebels?” Daikio raised his eyebrow, casting a quick look on Bardock.

“There are no rebels or police forces anymore. It turned to everyone against everyone.” Bardock shook his head, gritting his teeth. “It’s in the interest of the officials to present the current state of affairs as an organized conflict between two sides. Yet, the situation is shifting more and more towards chaos.”

“You are well aware of the situation.” Daikio nodded, taking his pipe and swirling it in his fingers. “Sounds like a mess. A big, boiling mess.”

“The people who declared themselves as the new Senate failed to bring order to the planet.” Bardock rested his elbows on the knees, supporting his chin with the fists. “To be honest, I’m not surprised. A vast majority of them are army men, not politicians. Well, except Vegeta. I don’t like him, but he is a decent politician.”

Leek raised his gaze to the sky and called.

“I think someone is coming.”

The rest of the group raised their eyes, peering. Fasha bit her lip and frowned:

“It’s better to be the kids.”

“He-e-ey!” They heard a melodic female voice coming from the distance.”He-e-ey, guys!”

Two figures landed next to the house, putting the baskets with the groceries on the ground. Gine seemed excited and cheerful, while Beets looked tired and disheveled.

“Finally! What took you so long?” Tora snorted. “You two are slower than a Moondust sister that’s trying to cross the street in a flood season.”

“There is a riot going in a marketplace.” Beets cast a quick glance toward Tora, wiping his sweaty forehead. “Gine and I took a longer but safer route.”

“By foot.” Gine laughed, letting a small cough. “Beets insisted it would be safer. It was a huge mess going on the streets, so, we jumped our way home on the roofs.”

“What kind of mess?” Bardock shifted in his place, narrowing his eyes.

“It’s a long story.” Beets turned his look away, sniffing.

“I’m all ears, boy.” Bardock pulled his pipe from the pocket, giving him a heavy stare. “Talk to me.”

“Ah, Ama’h, right now?” Beets scratched his head, rolling his shoulders. “Fine then. I think the conflict started during the supply distribution. You know, because of the blockade.”

“I’ve told you, kiddos,” Daikio stated peacefully, stretching. “How long you waited in the line, Beets?”

“Two and a half hours?” Beets counted on his fingers. “Yes, two and a half hours. We managed to get the essentials before the mayhem began.”

“But what started the turmoils, Beets?” Bardock bit his pipe, drumming his fingers on the stair. “Was it solely because of the lack of supplies?”

“Not only.” Beets turned his look away, letting a deep sigh. “The people in the line started to argue about the current political situation. Then things grew ugly and verbal violence turned physical.”

“Hmph.” Bardock pulled the pipe from his mouth. “I see. And you managed to get out without being involved in this fight?”

“Yes and no.” Beets rubbed his arm. “We almost managed to escape toward the roofs, when some guys tried to block our path. They were interested in our belongings. Luckily, we managed to escape to the nearby roof and made our way home. Sometimes we had to hide, so it took us some time to return.”

“Anyway, it was a nice trip.” Gine giggled, twirling a lock of hair around her finger. “Sango’s main market is an astounding place! I’ve never seen such beautiful pottery or such a large variety of spices before.”

“Welcome to Sango. “ Beets laughed, looking at her over his shoulder. “This city is famous for its spices, pottery, and fabric dyes.”

“And for the sacred gardens of Semphire, but it seems everyone only remembers that fact during the Sarth.” Leek grinned and winked. “Yet, it’s worth visiting the place.”

“I suppose you all got hungry during the wait.” Gine smiled and stretched her arms. “I’m going to cook something right now.”

“I’ll help you.“ Beets rubbed his eyes and picked one of the baskets. “It’s a tough task to cook alone for seven people.”

“But you carried the groceries all the way back!” Gine protested, blushing furiously. “You must be tired.”

“I’m cool.” Beets smiled, taking another basket. “You won’t believe it, but peeling Earth-type potatoes is quite a calming task. Meditative, to be frank.”

“I’ll help too.” Bardock stood on his feet, tapping his pipe on the wall. “It will go faster with three pairs of hands. Besides, I want to check out if potato peeling can work as a relaxation technique.”

“Great!” Gine grinned and picked a basket from the ground. “I think, I know what we can cook today.”

“Two varieties of meals instead of one?” Tora asked with hope. “It would be a pleasant change.”

“We’ll see what the possibilities are,” Gine replied playfully, adjusting the basket on her shoulder. “Not a lot, but at least we got something rare.”

“Oh?” Fasha looked at her with interest. “What is this?”

“The tesha berries from Woodea. You know, the big, bright pink colored ones?" Beets smiled sadly. "They are a rarity in our markets nowadays."

“You’re missing your tree girlfriend, right?” Leek looked at him with pity. “It must be painful to say goodbye forever.”

“We didn’t date per se,” Beets replied coldly, turning his gaze away. “Yet, we got close to each other.”

“Okay, I think we should go and cook.” Bardock lifted one of the baskets. “It’s late already.”

***

“You’re a pretty tough girl, Gine.”

Gine and Bardock sat on the kitchen floor, washing the dishes. It was a tiring task, to clean the apartment after seven people, so they did it in pairs. Today it was Gine and Bardock’s turn to do the dishes and clean the table after lunch.

“I’m pretty stressed, to be honest.” She replied calmly, rubbing the plate with a washing cloth. “However, I know there is nothing I can do at the moment.” She placed the plate into the basin and soaked the washing cloth in the soap. “So, I’m trying to see the best moments in the current situation.”

“It’s a quality that should be praised,” Bardock added some water from the jug to the basin. “I must admit, not every person I know is capable of it.”

“Thank you.” She turned her head and gave him a gentle smile. Bardock felt a warm, soft feeling growing inside his chest. He still held a grudge toward Gingri and her choices, but since he met Gine, it started to fade away.

The first evening at their apartment, Gine settled herself in the corner of the room and remained silent. Everyone decided to give her some time to adjust in the new place, especially after what she went through. The next morning, she woke up early and suggested to make breakfast for the group. Leek and Bardock went to the market - due to their long absence, the fridge was empty.

When she stood next to the stove, stirring something in the pot and humming softly to herself, Bardock felt at home. He barely remembered the place when he and his late parents lived before the war, but maybe this was what his father saw, after returning home from his missions. He sat on the floor, placing his hands behind his head, listening to her soft, serene voice.

_“Feeling comfortable?”_

_Bardock shook his head and gawked into space. Gine stood next to him, smiling playfully._

_“You are Bardock, right? The food is ready.” _

_He slowly nodded, rubbed his eyes and yawned. Damn it, did he fall asleep? In the middle of the day? That had never happened to him before._

_Gine giggled and noted._

_“You look silly now, you know?”_

_“Silly?” he echoed with a groggy voice, clearing his throat. “What do you mean by… silly?”_

_“You know, like…” She bit her lip and raised her eyes to the ceiling, thinking. “Sometimes, when people get caught off guard, their faces look silly.”_

_“I’m glad, I managed to amuse you.” Bardock raised his eyebrow and folded his hands. _

_“Oh, I’m so sorry.” She blushed furiously, covering her mouth. “Did I hurt your feelings? My father always said I got no filter.” _

_“No, it’s okay.” Bardock slowly stood up on his feet, took a deep breath and stretched. “To be honest, my friends told me that I look stupid when asleep. There is a pinch of truth in your words. Don’t be sorry about it.”_

_Gine giggled, turning her gaze away._

_“Thank you.”_

“Bardock?” Gine waved her hand in front of his eyes, with a concerned look on her face. “Can you dry the dishes please?”

Bardock shook his head and grabbed the towel next to him. Gine let a small sigh.

“Is everything alright? You seem a bit off today.”

“I’m okay,” Bardock replied, pulling a clean plate from the basin, and wrapping the towel around it. “A little rusty, that’s all. I blame the hot weather and my furlough.”

Gine burst out a laugh.

“Oh, Ama’h, you guys are so funny! But it’s good to have some days off.” She let out a small huff, wiping a tear from the corner of her eye. “Even in times like these.”

“We didn’t choose our days off, but you are right.” Bardock chuckled, looking at her happy, calm face. Suddenly, a realization came to his mind. He understood what was the cause of his daydreams when he got to sit next to Gine.

A feeling of inner comfort.

After he got orphaned and ended up in Yamoshi’s temple in Amarath, he became more suspicious toward the others. Bardock kept his eyes opened, always staying aware of his surroundings. From a very young age, Bardock knew that the world outside was not friendly, even if you were the son of a late hero. Since his parents’ death, he felt lonely and insecure. Yes, he had Fasha and Tora as his friends and Boarag as his mentor, but it wasn’t the same.

He glanced at Gine while taking another plate to dry off. She was a short, thin girl around her early twenties. Like most of the Saiyans, she had jet-black hair and almond-shaped, big black eyes. Her shoulder-length hair was collected into a ponytail – she did that when she was cooking or cleaning. Gine sat on the floor with her legs crossed, so her small, bare feet were visible. Her uniform was a tad too big for her, making her physics even more fragile. A soft light rested on her shoulders, making her look radiant. This sight was so domestic. So warm and peaceful.

Gine smiled to herself when she caught Bardock’s glance. From the first day she came to their apartment, he drew her attention – a tall, athletic young man with broad shoulders and an officer stature. He was so handsome! But, after a couple of days, she realized that behind this formidable facade, was a tired, lonely man with heavy emotional baggage on his shoulders.

Gine had heard about the conflict which occurred between the Saiyans and the combined forces of Tuffles and Arcosians. Yet, she didn’t realize what impact it had on the local youths. After talking with Bardock, Beets and the others, she understood what pain and loss they encountered during their childhood.

The red bandana of Bardock was the only thing that remained from his late father. Beets was found as a baby next to a dead woman by Daikio – he told them that it was one of his first missions in a medical unit. Fasha survived on the streets and pickpocketed before she got rescued by the local Semphire’s priests. All these stories made Gine feel bad for her own safe and wealthy childhood.

However, Gine was charmed by how attentive and curious they were, while listening to her tales about planet Earth. They reminded her of kids – big, rough children, that had experienced many harsh situations in their life, yet managed to keep a little bit of purity in their souls. Gine witnessed with joy the spark of zest in their eyes when she told them about the majestic snow-covered mountains and deep sands of the deserts. About the calming sight of azure lakes and crystal clear rivers. The breathtaking views of green fields, covered with blooming flowers.

Gine remembered that early morning when Daikio and Beets asked her to be the “vochai” of their morning chants. As a Sky sister, she knew they needed a woman to lead the ceremony of praying.

They headed outside the house, settling themselves in the middle of the patio. The dark blue skies changed slowly into bright azure, with a touch of pink and orange. A light breeze felt relieving before the exhausting heat of the day. Gine took her silver scarf, and wrapped it around her head, while the men sat in front of her, covering their eyes.

“_Te khau, te auda, te mana su aiha, Ama’h!_” Gine called passionately, raising her palms toward the sky. Her gentle, melodic voice echoed across the empty, silent patio.

“_Sarla eh saltra eh aiya eh Ama’h eh Ama’h_.” The men replied, bowing down in front of her. Gine closed her eyes, feeling the breeze on her face. In moments like this, she felt an inner spark of an unknown force. Maybe it was the Mother’s presence?

In the middle of their praying, Gine felt someone staring at them. She cast a quick look and saw Bardock. He stood on the stairs, carefully watching them. Gine wondered what brought him here. She was aware that their prayers could look like an ancient magic ritual. Yet, she continued to chant as if nothing happened.

After they finished, Beets and Daikio kissed Gine’s hands before heading back into the house. Bardock came closer and looked thoughtfully at Gine.

“Your voice… It’s beautiful.”

Gine blushed and gave Bardock a shy smile. He stared at his feet and sighed.

“I’m sorry if I disturbed you guys. I heard your singing and it felt ethereal. Couldn’t help myself but watch.”

“You know that everyone who comes is welcomed to our prayers.” Gine took off her scarf, folding it carefully. “I’m glad you liked it.”

“It different than the Fire clergy chants.” Bardock rolled his eyes and smirked. “All we do is hop around, roaring mantras without any order or meaning.”

“Wow, you think highly about your fellow adepts.” Gine pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes. Bardock let a nervous laugh, and threw his hands, apologizing.

“It’s not good or bad, it’s different. That’s all.”

“Oh, okay.” Gine grinned playfully. “Good to know.”

“However,” Bardock’s expression was unusually soft. “I adore your vocal talents.”

Their eyes met and Gine felt breathless. Every time Bardock looked at her, she got weak, but in a good way. From what Gine could tell, Bardock seemed just as flustered as she was. His tanned cheeks went red and his eyes glistened.

An awkward silence hung in the air. Gine wanted to say something – anything! To break it, but she couldn’t. Her lungs felt heavy and empty, and she felt dizzy.

Bardock cleared his throat and noted quietly.

“I’m going to pour out the dirty water.”

Gine nodded, still feeling anxious. She wasn’t sure about her feelings toward him yet. However, she felt safe and comfortable next to him. Bardock was a good man, but they barely knew each other. What if she jumped to the wrong conclusions?

Bardock took the basin and opened the kitchen door with a kick. When he left, Gine picked up the clean plates, placing them in the drawer. Her heart pounded, and she took a couple of deep breaths to calm down.

“I never thought that falling in love was similar to a panic attack,” she thought to herself and chuckled.

Gine sat on the floor, crossing her legs and resting her palms on her knees. The rest of the group – well, except Beets, who was glued to the well - was taking their afternoon nap. She and Bardock finished their cleaning and would join them then. But first Gine wanted to ask Bardock something.

Bardock poured the dirty water onto the heated pebbles of the patio, feeling how his cheeks burned. Oh, screw it. She probably figured his feelings toward her out already. In Sadala it was simpler – I like you, you like me, let’s drink something and go to bed. But Gine was from Earth. Their courtesy customs were way more complicated.

What should he do?

Bardock let out a long breath of air and went back into the house. Maybe he needed to explain himself to her. Or, try and confess to her? But how? His head was spinning from these questions. Even in the toughest battle, he managed to find a solution. But then again, Boarag used to say.

“Remember, kids: the hardest battle of your life will be to telling your potential mate: I love you.”

Damn, that old sog was right. If he had acted decisively, he could have won Gingri’s heart. But he hesitated, and Paragus took the prize. He wouldn’t repeat that mistake.

Bardock headed to the kitchen, feeling his legs grow wobbly. He clenched his fists and took a deep breath before entering.

“C’mon, Bardock. You handled complicated situations before.”

Gine turned her head to the door and smiled.

“Bardock! I wanted to ask you something.”

“Yes?” Bardock tried to stay calm. “What is it, girl?”

“I need to visit the local Semphire temple, as I planned before.” Gine’s eyes twinkled. “I need advice from the prioress. Also, I need to contact my parents. They can send me money, and I’ll compensate the costs of my being in your place. So, I wanted to ask you – can you accompany me?”

“Huh? Yes, of course.” Bardock felt a huge relief. “Even if you wouldn’t ask me – I would accompany you. It’s too dangerous to stroll around alone. About the compensation, you paid for your things. So, it’s closed.”

“It’s okay. You need the money.” Gine insisted. “Please, accept it.”

“We’ll see.” Bardock turned his gaze away. “I’m going to take a nap soon. But first I’ll go to check out how our enthusiastic engineer is doing.”

Gine giggled, shifting in her place.

“Make sure he is hydrated. From what I learned about Beets, he can die from dehydration next to the water pit.”

Bardock chuckled, stretching his arms and yawning.

“Too much dedication can lead to hazardous consequences. He should learn how to relax.”

“That’s for sure.” Gine laughed, getting up on her feet. “I think we both need a good nap before our evening shenanigans.”

She came closer to Bardock, and stood on her tippy toes to place a feathery kiss on his cheek.

“Thank you.” She whispered.

They stared at each other, blushing furiously. Gine let a small laugh and bit her lip, joining her palms together. Bardock touched his cheek and let a long sigh, thinking of something. After a couple of moments, he hugged Gine’s shoulders and kissed her on the cheek. Gine let a surprised gasp, but then she giggled.

“I think we got plenty of time tomorrow.”

“Yes.” Bardock turned his gaze away, surprised from his own courage. “Maybe there is a chance that some bar would be open tomorrow. How about a drink?”

Gine smiled gently, resting her small palm on his broad chest.

“Sounds wonderful.”

Bardock couldn’t help himself - he grinned. For the first time in his furlough, he felt all the problems shrink and seem not so important in that moment. Sometimes, you should be determined, even in such things as a flirt.

And it paid off well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Djuah - that's the call of men that around 40-50. Middle-aged man. 
> 
> Vochai - a term that refers to a lead female. Not a prioress, but she leads the pray of Moon priests.


	3. Will you be my mate?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know a man since you were kids, but you get a suggestion at the war.
> 
> Wonders.

Tora and Fasha stood in a line on the main market street. Fasha observed the place, noticing tired, aloof faces all around. That day, it was Tora’s and her turn to bring groceries from the market place and the queue seemed longer and moved slower than usual. Due to the blockade, the food supplies had arrived with a delay.

“_Back to the childhood_,” she thought.

“Like in our childhood, right?” Tora confirmed her thoughts. “This queue is endless.”

“Yep.” She replied, staring at her feet. “Living from intergalactic trade can turn out as a weakness.”

“Yes and no.” Tora shrugged. “Yet, I can see that the Senate learned from past mistakes and gathered food deposits. Otherwise, people will go coconuts.”

“Who knows for how long the blockade will continue.” Fasha frowned.

“Hey, we survived worse.” Tora patted her on the shoulder. “I’m sure Bardock or another bright mind will find a solution to the problem.”

“I’m not so sure about that.” She sighed. “Bardock is willing to stay away from it as much as possible.”

“He is right, actually.” They moved a tad forward. “This mess went way too far if you ask me.”

“They could have avoided it. But people like Paragus make life harder.” Fasha looked at the queue with tired eyes.

“Please, I know Paragus is a daredevil, but he is not the main player in the current conflict.” Tora shook his head.

“I know. Sorry, I’m just mad at him.”

“Because he snatched Gingri from under Bardock’s nose?”

“He is also mocking him, for not being a real Saiyan.” Fasha huffed, rubbing her temples. “Excuse me, Mister “I’ll be the best”, not everyone should think like you.”

“Paragus is aiming high, huh?” Tora noted with contempt.

“Those who aim high, usually fall low.” Fasha chuckled. “He better watch out.”

“He-he, I see your inner Storm sister is rising again.” Tora cackled.

“She has her lucky days.” She smiled a little. “But my heart is burning.”

“We know, Fasha. We know.”

It was the fourth day of their brief furlough. Despite the limited space, everyone managed to make themselves comfortable. In the first two days they did nothing but sleep, eat, or tell each other stories from their lives. Their guests turned out as decent and interesting people.

Gine was the daughter of Taewa, one of the leaders of the Saiyan colony on Earth. She told them a lot of captivating stories about their life on the planet and about the place itself. Bardock jokingly noticed one evening:

“After all this beauty you have witnessed on Earth, you probably find Sadala as a dull and boring place.”

“Not at all.” She smiled lightly. “Sadala posses its own beauty and magic.”

Daikio shared a bunch of fascinating tales from his 26 years of army service. He started his military career as a rookie paramedic during the Arcosian-Tuffle invasion. Like most of the Storm brothers, he had a sharp mind and a relaxed view on life.

Beets turned out as a sweet and smart fellow, but it took him a while to open up in front of them. Tora, Fasha, and Bardock wondered how long it would take him to realize that Leek was desperate to take a step further in their relationship.

“They take their time, huh,” Tora muttered, kicking a pebble from the road.

“Hey, it was our turn to go and bring food for today.” Fasha shrugged. “Be patient.”

“I am patient.” He moaned dramatically. “See? I didn’t complain for a long time.”

“You held back for half an hour. Great job Tora.”

“Wow, that’s cold.” Tora pouted, giving her an irritated look.

“O-o-oh, sorry for hurting your fragile soul.” Fasha huffed, pinching the bridge of her nose. “Tora, Gine and Beets waited for 5 hours yesterday!”

“Because of the riots, Fasha.” Tora protested.

“Please, don’t be a butthead for once.” She crossed her arms and glanced at him, raising an eyebrow. “The situation is tough enough.”

“You’re right. I got carried away.” Tora gave her a puppy look causing her to roll her eyes.

“Happens.”

Fasha refolded her arms in front of her chest, studying her feet. Tora turned away, examining the faded decorations on sienna colored walls.

The day was sunny and warm. It was almost afternoon, but the streets of Sango looked peaceful and sleepy. The pebbles in the sidewalk, worn down and polished from time, gleamed in the sun. The air was filled with scents of grilled meat and spices, mixed with sounds of street music and singing.

The people waiting with them in the queue exchanged rumors about the situation on the planet. Fasha tried to catch any shred of relevant information, that could be useful for their group. However, people were more concerned about the water supply, rather than politics.

According to the morning reports, the majority of the battles took place in Karela and Lauki. The situation in Amarath still remained tense. Neither side dared to start a fight, but both rebels and police remained aware of one another and any kind of movement.

Sango remained relatively safe, though the locals joked it was because “We have nothing to give, so no one comes to take.”

When they returned from the market, Tora and Fasha saw Daikio and Leek sitting on the floor, next to the room’s entrance. Daikio’s injured foot rested on a pillow. Leek looked at them desperately.

“Hey, guys.”

“Greetings.” Daikio smiled. “Gine is in the kitchen.”

“Cooking or singing?” Tora snorted.

“Waiting for you two.” Leek chuckled. “And for the groceries.”

“What’s up with the sour face, man?” Tora nudged him with the elbow. “Still figuring out how to hook up with your childhood buddy? Where is he by the way?”

“He is on a mission.” Leek sighed. “He got obsessive with it!”

“Now it’s become a personal challenge to him.” Daikio sounded amused. “The boy is eager to crack down the mystery behind the wells system sabotage. Even Bardock seemed intrigued.”

“Whoa, really?” Tora whistled. “Yeah, Bardock love such things.”

“These two are probably sitting behind the well and trying to ambush the culprit.” Fasha giggled. “I can see it happening.”

“Ding.” Leek’s mouth twitched. “They left in the early morning, and haven’t come back yet.”

“Hello!” Gine fluttered out of the kitchen. “Welcome back! I’m glad to see you are safe.”

“Hey, little bird.” Tora smiled. “As you can see, we and the groceries made it to safety.”

“Great!” Gine grinned. “What about Bardock and Beets?”

“They didn’t return yet.” Fasha shrugged.

“Oh.” Gine let out a small disappointed huff.

“Don’t worry, little one,” Fasha wrapped her hand around Gine's shoulders. “Bardock is a tough cookie. He and Beets will be fine.”

Gine smiled sadly.

“I know. But the situation is not bright at the moment. Besides, Bardock is an important man, no?”

“He is so important, that he constantly runs from it.” Tora let out a bitter laugh. “The poor man is haunted by his popularity.”

Fasha and Leek snorted.

“Ah, okay.” Gine nodded and stretched. “Now, what should I cook?”

“I’ll help you.” Leek jumped to his feet.

“Alright. Let’s take the groceries, and figure it out together?”

“Sounds great.”

When Leek and Gine disappeared into the kitchen, Tora turned his head to Fasha.

“Can I have a word with you?”

“Of course.” She gave him a wondering gaze. “If it’s about the market, I’m not…”

“It’s not that.”

“Oh, okay.”

They walked out of the room, heading outside.

Their apartment was located in the old quarters of Sango. Those districts resembled congestion of giant termite mounds. The dwellings got placed next to one another in groups of four, creating small round patios next to them. The rooms were carved inside a solid piece of rock and painted from the outside in ochre-red tones. It gave an odd contrast with the new districts of Sango – large areas with giant white skyscrapers, stuffed with advanced technologies. When they turned 16, Tora, Fasha, Leek, and Bardock got the apartment for free as orphans of war. They did some renovations inside – as much as the old construction and their budget allowed.

The sun was still high, but the wind grew steadily stronger, giving them relief from the blazing heat. Feathery clouds formed slowly in the azure sky. Fasha sat down on the stairs, resting her palms on the heated pebbles and crossed her legs. Tora stood next to her, staring blankly on the ground.

“Is everything alright, Tora?” Fasha looked up at him.

“Yes, it’s just… ah, I don’t know.” Tora laughed nervously. “My mind is all over the place today.”

“Nothing new here.” Fasha chuckled. “What’s it this time?”

“You know, um…” Tora rubbed his forearm. “We are all together… I mean you, me, and ‘Dock… like, for a lifetime.”

“Right.” Fasha scratched her neck. What’s Tora is up to?

“We did everything together.” Tora flushed.

“Yes, we did”. Fasha frowned. She, Bardock, and Tora did everything together since they were kids. Even when they decided to “pop the cherry” before their army service...

“But, five years ago ‘Dock started to dream about our commander,” Tora smirked. “So, it’s you and me now.”

“In some ways, yes.” Fasha smiled. “Training, going to places across the galaxy...”

“Sharing a bed.” Tora winked.

“Yes, that’s too.” Fasha chuckled. “I love men that do their job properly.”

“Whoa, tiger.” Tora laughed with joy. “Now we talking.”

“So what’s the big deal, Tora?” Fasha yawned – the hot air made her sleepy.

“Well…” He shifted on his feet. “I want more than this. I want you to be my mate.”

“Oh?” Fasha blinked, surprised. “Your… mate? Tora, you must be kidding.”

“This time I’m serious, like Paragus.” Tora sighed. “Maybe it’s because I’m hitting my thirties and become sentimental.”

Fasha snorted.

“Okay. How about ‘You and I are the best friggin team in the whole universe’? I bet it sounds better.”

“Much better, yes.” Fasha’s lower lip trembled. She tried hard not to burst into laughter.

“Oh, oh! How about ‘You are my shining star in the sky…’ damn it, how can Earthlings say that without dying from laughter??”

Fasha giggled.

“Tora, please...”

“But jokes aside.” Tora took a deep breath, becoming serious again. “I truly want you to be my mate.”

“Because it feels right?” Fasha tilted her head, grinning.

“How did you know?” Tora smiled. “You always did.”

“Somehow, yes.” Fasha chuckled. “But you are a simple being. It’s not that hard to figure out what’s in your mind.”

“I’ll take it as ‘Yes, I do.” Tora knelt next to her, taking her face to his palms.

Instead of answering, Fasha wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. Tora responded eagerly, dragging her into his lap. They remained like this for a couple of moments, until Tora broke the kiss, chuckling.

“I suppose, this is the moment when we plan how many kids we want?”

“And what kind of furniture we want for our future house.” Fasha snorted, placing her head on his shoulder.

Tora laughed softly, caressing her cheek with his thumb.

“You got it, girl.”


	4. Clueless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dear people!
> 
> Sometimes, it's enough to say "I love You" in the face. Really. Because they are distracted.

“You should get down to business.” Daikio let out a ring of smoke. “Beets is a smart boy, but when it comes to romantic feelings, he is completely clueless.” 

“I figured that out.” Leek shrugged. “Yet, it’s a bit rude to jump on a person, yelling ‘I want you, buddy, let’s have sex!’” 

“Hold your horses, kid,” Daikio smirked. “Let’s put one question straight first: Do you want him in the meaning of raw physics? Or, there is something more?”

“It’s not pure physics.” Leek’s ears went red. “He is an amazing person, and I adore him.”

“True.” Daikio took a toke from his pipe. “Yet, we still need to think about your way of approaching him.”

“I don’t know.” Leek sighed. “There are too many people in our place for such a confession. But it seems that everyone is out for tonight.” 

“I’ll stay outside,” Daikio offered, knocking his pipe on the pebbles. “I have my pipe, headphones and a book. And the weather is rather pleasant today.”

“Tora and Fasha are going downtown.” Leek frowned. “But I don’t know about Bardock and Gine.”

“Gine is going to Semphire’s temple.” Daikio stuffed his pipe again. “She wants to consult with the prioress about something. Don’t’ remember what, but…”

“Okay, but what about Bardock?” Leek huffed.

“Ah, here we’re coming to the root of the problem, kid.” Daikio gave him a quick glance. “Beets is oblivious, yes. But, you are also not telling him directly about your feelings. See, sometimes waiting is not paying off.” 

“I tried to…”

“The whole situation is stuck because both of you got communication problems.” Daikio lifted his palm. “You have a problem with telling other people what you feel or want.” 

“Excuse me?” Leek raised his eyebrow.

“For example, you want everyone out for tonight, but Bardock is staying at home. You can keep quiet and lose a day, or come to him and say ‘Hey, Bardock, I need you out for today’ or something like this.”

“But it’s inappropriate.” Leek blushed.

“What a shy boy.” Daikio grinned. “In matters of love, it’s not always playing to your advantage.” 

“What should I do?” Leek bit his lip. 

“Brace yourself.” Daikio looked at him with pity. “First, tell Bardock that you want him to go outside this evening. Second, make sure that Beets is staying at home. The last step – tell him that you love him, want him… whatever you feel towards him.”

“I don’t know...”

“It sounds scary at first.” Daikio patted him on the head. “Yet, give it a try. You have nothing to lose here.” 

“I guess you’re right.” Leek smiled shyly at him. 

“And look who’s coming back.” Daikio chuckled. 

Leek jumped from his place.

“Oh, shit.” 

“Atta, boy.” Daikio rested a hand on his shoulder, forcing Leek to stay in his place. “Relax.” 

..."I’m this close to cracking it down, officer Bardock.” They heard a shy, soft voice from a distance. “But I’m not sure about my hypothesis yet.” 

“You have all the cards in your hands, khauna.” A gruff voice replied. “Cool down. We return to the apartment and rest. Then you can organize your calculations and scratch the jackpot.”

“You’re right.” 

Daikio and Leek raisd their heads, covering their eyes from the sunlight. Two figures entered the patio, eagerly discussing. 

“I see why commander Taro chose you for this mission.” Bardock pointed his finger at Beets. “You got the right qualities. You got a technological mind. An ability to see the situation from several perspectives. Fierce dedication to your job and loyalty. You’ve got two main problems, though, – insecurity and overthinking.”

“Ah.” Beets rubbed his temples, squeezing his eyes shut. 

“I’m serious here.” Bardock frowned. “You got potential, but these characteristics could harm your future career, kid.” 

Daikio glanced at their sweaty and dirty faces. Bardock’s face was calm but serious, while Beets seemed drained. Bardock turned to them, tucking his hand into a pocket:

“Hello, officer Daikio. Hi there, Leek.” He pulled out his own pipe and a pack of tobacco from his pocket. “Oh, shoots, I think I lost my lighter. Do some of you got a fire?” 

“Here.” Daikio pulled a lighter from his pouch and threw it to Bardock. “Catch.”

“Many thanks.” He stuffed his pipe and lit it. “Yamoshi sees, that without my hourly dose of poisonous smoke I’ll go nuts.”

Leek snorted.

“Caught someone next to the well?”

“After two days of watching the area, Beets came to the conclusion that it could be an automatic system. Am I right, Beets?” Bardock messed up Beets' hair. 

“Ah.” Beets bit his lip and gave him a sheepish look. “Yes, it can be a long-distance controlled device. It’s attached to the central underground pipe. The device sends out signals, which cause the water counters to show a false water count.”

He took a deep breath and wiped his forehead.

“For example, the normal usage of a certain neighborhood is about 30 buckets of water a day. But the total usage of water for today stood only on 15 buckets. How is it possible?”

“Yes, it doesn’t make sense.” Daikio nodded.

“After thinking of other possible causes, I came to the conclusion that this could be it.“ Beets sniffed. “Damn, my nose is dry again… where I’ve been? Yes. So, I can create a device, that will reset the signals. With the tools and materials I got with me at the moment, it would be on a prototype level, but it can do the trick.”

“Good job, sergeant.” Bardock smiled.

“Yet, it’s not a hundred percent certainty.” Beets sniffed again. “I hope I’ve got enough time to check my hypothesis.”

“Don’t worry. As long as commander Taro doesn’t call us back, we can sit here and check it as long as we can.” Daikio yawned. 

“But what a strange device.” Beets rubbed his chin. “It’s important to save water for emergency situations. But, at the same time, it creates an artificial water shortage. What’s the catch?” 

“Speaking of water usage,” The door opened, and Fasha’s head peeked outside. “Both of you need a shower. You look like our ancestors, and not in their good times.” 

“Getting ready for your night out?” Bardock smirked.

“Yep.” Fasha rolled her eyes. “Tora is too excited about it.”

“Give him a break Fahsa.” Bardock chuckled. “The boy is happy, that’s all.”

“Uh-uh.” She yawned. “What about you?”

“Gine and I are going to the local Semphire’s temple.” Bardock shrugged. “It’s too dangerous for her to stroll alone through the streets. So, I’m going to take a nap now.”

Leek smiled to himself. Sweet! Bardock was out for the night. That meant he didn’t need to explain himself or needed to come up with a fake reason to get him out from their house. 

“Okie-dokie.” Fasha giggled. “Wanna join us to double date afterward?”

“It’s not a date, Fasha.” Bardock squeezed his eyes shut, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I want to make sure she is safe, that’s all. The last thing we need is her father coming here, ready to chew our heads off.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Fasha winked playfully. “Have fun, you two!”

She let out a small laugh and disappeared into the house. Bardock huffed with annoyance and rolled his eyes tiredly. 

Beets sat on the stairs, letting out a tired sigh. Daikio looked at him.

“You look like shit, kid.”

“I’m okay.” He protested weakly, rubbing his forehead. Daikio snorted.

“Yes, Mister ‘I would not fall asleep before I finish my research’. Go take a shower, and have a good rest.” 

Beets slowly nodded, staring blankly into space. Daikio narrowed his eyes, and shook Beets lightly.

“Do you hear me, boy? Shower and sleep. Now.”

Beets sniffed again, wiping his nose. Daikio saw a couple of dark red stains on Beets’ shirt. 

“Uh-oh.” He touched his forehead. “Okay, you got no fever. Did both of you stay hydrated during your water pits ambush?”

“It’s a nosebleed.” Beets choked, taking a deep breath. “The air is dry. There is no need to worry about it.”

“Alright, I’m sick of it.” Bardock shook his head, grabbing Beets’ arm. “A cold shower and a nap. It’s an order, got it?”

Beets nodded, staring at Bardock with glassy eyes. A thin stream of blood crawled down from his nose, crossing his lips and chin. The color drained from his face, making it look grayish. 

“Ah, so it’s true that a lack of sleep can cause cognitive damages.” Daikio shook his head, knocking his pipe on the stair. “Your brain is leaking from your cranium already.”

“Hilarious.” Beets smiled crookedly. “You not different from any other paramedics I met, in terms of shitty humor.”

Bardock pulled Beets up with force, dragging him inside the house. Leek sat on the stairs and grimaced. 

“He is such an idiot sometimes.” 

“Afraid that he wouldn’t be able to understand your confession tonight?” Daikio narrowed his eyes.

“Forget the confession, man!” Leek slammed his fist on the wall. “He is ruining his health with this mission!” 

“Hmpf.” Daikio stuffed his pipe with tobacco. “Then I have nothing to worry about.” 

“About what? My true intentions?” Leek huffed. “It can wait.”

“Let him sleep for a couple of hours.” Daikio lit his pipe. “When rested, people are more attentive to other people confessions.” 

***

The day’s heat had ebbed to a hot, airless night. The air was still and humid, without any trace of a breeze. These signs foreshadowed the arrival of the “warathatha” season. Yet, the locals had a chance to enjoy the clear air, before the long exhausting period of heavy sand storms would begin.

Leek sat down on his bed, staring at the window. He studied the dusty, small patio, surrounded by a dirty wall with faded paintings. Crimson branches of flame ivy crawled along the wall, taking control over the space between the bricks. He heard the muted sounds of music coming from the next window and a distant howling from the next street. Nothing new. 

And yet, he felt at home. What a luxury in those troubled days – to stay at your place and rest a bit. He leaned against the wall, closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Beets rested on Bardock’s bed, snoring quietly. Daikio sat outside, listening to music and reading. Leek bit his lip, trying to think what to say when Beets woke up.

“But what if he doesn’t wake up today?” he thought feverishly. “Ah, nuts. I’ll try next time.” 

Leek got up from the bed, stretching his arms. He wasn’t hungry yet, but it still was a great idea to cook something. But first, he should check if they had electricity. 

“Going somewhere?” a hoarse voice asked wearily. 

Leek jumped in his spot and turned around. He saw a tall, dark figure sitting on Bardock’s bed. 

“Sweet Semphire, I almost had a heart attack!” Leek huffed, clutching his chest. “Easy, man!”

“I’m sorry.” Beets whispered, rubbing his eyes with his fingers. “I didn’t want to scare you.”

“Got a sore throat?” Leek gave him a concerned look. “I’m going to the kitchen. Do you want some water?”

“Yes, please.” Beets nodded. “But first,” He reached into his backpack and took something out. “Take a flashlight. You know, just in case.”

“Thanks.” Leek took it. “I’ll check the electricity too.” 

When Leek returned with the water, Beets sat on the bed, hugging his knees. His face still looked pale and tired. Deep shadows laid under his eyes, pointing at longtime insomnia.

“The warathatha is coming.” He whispered, staring blankly out of the window. “The capillaries in my nose felt it hard today.” 

“You scared us.” Leek sat next to him, giving him the glass. “How do you feel?”

“A bit dizzy.” Beets chuckled. “My head is empty, and I don’t like it. At all.”

“Look at this as a vacation for your brain.” Leek laughed. 

“Thanks for the water.” Beets sipped from the glass and cleared his throat. “Where is everyone?” 

“Having a night out.” Leek shrugged, turning his face away. 

“Ah.” Beets took another sip. An awkward silence settled over the room.

Leek sighed. All the words of admiration faded away, leaving his mind completely blank. But Leek knew he wanted to be close to Beets. To hug him. To kiss…

Wait. 

He was such an idiot. How hadn’t he thought about this before? 

Leek turned to Beets, blushing furiously. It was now or never.

“Beets?”

“Yes?” Beets turned to him. “Is everything o…”

Before he managed to finish the sentence, Leek hugged him, pressing his lips to his own. 

At first, Beets didn’t respond to the kiss, remaining still. 

Leek was mortified. What if he made a mistake? What if Beet’s wasn’t interested? 

But then, he felt Beets’ hands on his waist, drawing him closer. Leek grasped his friend’s shirt and deepened the kiss. He felt the warmth of Beets’ body under his fingers. His head spun from thеir intimacy. 

“It’s alright.” He thought to himself. “He didn’t push me away. We’re good.” 

Encouraged by Beets response, Leek slid his hands down Beets’ back to his ass, giving it a light squeeze. Sweet Mother of Sadala, what a nice ass and a pair of long, well-sculpted leg his friend had. He loved to fantasize about Beets' legs on his shoulders or around his waist.

When they parted from the kiss, Leek hugged his friend as if his life depended on this, crumpling Beets’ shirt in his hands. He rested his face in the crook of Beets' neck, feeling a sharp, boney collarbone under his chin. Now, he wanted more than a kiss. Yet, he stopped himself before his mind sunk into inappropriate thoughts. 

Leek hesitantly raised his gaze and saw his friend's lips twitching nervously. After a couple of moments, Beets burst into a hysterical laugh. 

Leek froze, letting go of the grip. Did he scare him? 

“Look,” he started, feeling fear bubbling inside. “I know it was all in a sudden, but…” 

“How blind I was.” Beets wiped the corner of his eye, letting a small cough. “I’m such a fool sometimes.” 

“What are you talking about?” Leek’s eye widened. 

“I’ve noticed that in the last couple of days you were quite off.” Beets scratched behind his ear. “I wondered what happened with you, but the mission distracted me.” 

“Oh, Yamoshi our lord and savior.” Leek snorted. “You could have asked.” 

“And you could say ‘Yo, man, I like you, let’s make out on my roomie’s bed’”, Beets raised an eyebrow. 

“I didn’t know how to say it properly, okay?” Leek huffed, folding his arms on his chest. 

“Saiyans are bad at passionate speeches,” Beets cleared his throat. “Yet, you still let me know about your feelings through action. Good job, buddy.”

“Thank you,” Leek whispered, turning away. He swallowed, trying to overcome the lump in his throat. 

“Hey.” Beets rested his palm on Leek’s shoulder. “Look, um… You still have two days left, right?”

“Of my furlough? Yes.” Leek nodded.

“How about going downtown tomorrow?” Beets grinned. “We can sit somewhere and discuss the situation with a clear head.” 

“You mean it?” Leek’s eyes lit up with hope. 

“Yes,” Beets gave him an encouraging smile. “We should rethink our relationship status.”

“And what about your mission?” Leek chuckled.

“It can wait.” Beets shrugged. “I’m afraid to miss something more important now.” 

“It took you a while, huh?” Leek snorted, giving him a light punch in the ribs. 

“Better late than never.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Khauna - a term, which equivalents to a "rookie" on earth.


End file.
